The Stone Army
This article is about the cartoon episode. For the eponymous faction, see here. The Stone Army is the seventh episode in the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and is the 20th overall. Synopsis As the Serpentine battle in the City of Ouroboros, Garmadon arrives with his master plan; he has remembered the 'Island of Darkness' mentioned in Captain Soto's logs and plans to find it, and use its power for himself. While they are at sea, the Serpentine Generals betray him, throwing him from their Rattlecopter into the sea, and Skales is declared their leader. Meanwhile, the Ninja are called to the Museum of History to confront a strange force; venom from the Great Devourer has leaked into the sewers and brought a mass of tiny stone warriors to life. The Ninja easily defeat them, then meet up with Sensei Wu and Misako, who is revealed to be Lloyd's mother. Lloyd, bitter about Misako apparently abandoning him, finds out that his mother has been trying to find a way of restoring the balance without endangering either Lloyd or Garmadon. To this end, she reveals the full story of Ninjago; in the beginning, there was the First Spinjitzu Master, but against him was pitted a being called the Overlord, the first and greatest dark power. The Overlord created the Stone Warriors to aid him in battle, and, to prevent good losing the battle, the First Spinjitzu Master split the land he had created in two, with the Overlord trapped on the dark half of Ninjago, which vanished. Even as Misako is explaining, the venom of the Devourer brings a huge, four-armed stone warrior to life. It immediately goes on the rampage and pursues the Ninja through the museum. Thankfully, they coordinate and trick the Stone Warrior into toppling down the bottomless pit where he was found. After this, Misako joines the group. Meanwhile, Garmadon washes up on an unknown tropical island and is guided by an unseen force (aka the Overlord) to a stone monument atop the island, with four levers perfectly suited for him. He turns them, and the other half of Ninjago, corrupted by the Overlord's shadow, rises around him. Plot In the Lost City of Ouroboros, Lasha and Lizaru are fighting in the Slither Pit arena. The fight is interrupted when a Rattlecopter lands in the arena, prompting Chokun to set up a red carpet with a seat and an umbrella for Lord Garmadon. The four-armed villain informs the Serpentine Generals that he has an ingenious plan, saying that Captain Soto's journal mentions a fabled island known as the Island of Darkness. Skales is skeptical, but the Generals leave with Lord Garmadon in the Rattlecopter. At the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are awakened by their alarm clock, Lloyd tiredly using his powers to destroy it. Master Wu comes into their room telling them that the Ultra Dragon made a mess outside, and the Ninja leave Lloyd to clean up the mess by himself. Lloyd argues, saying that they can't just push chores on him anymore. The Ninja agree, and they play a round of "rock, paper, clamp" and Lloyd loses, so he has to clean it up anyway. The Ninja watch, saying that having a Dragon for a pet takes a lot of responsibility. They ask Lloyd if his mom let him have a pet, to which Lloyd replies saying that he does not remember his mom because she abandoned him when he was young. Then Nya arrives, telling the Ninja that there is an emergency at the Ninjago Museum of History. When the Ninja arrive, the Museum's Director tells them that the Great Devourer's venom worked its way into the sewer system and leaked into the Museum, bringing the Stone Warrior merchandise to life. As they all fight the aggressive Stone Warrior figurines, they make the merchandise room a mess in the process. However, one Stone Warrior toy slips out and Master Wu chases it down the hallway, though while smashing it he runs into Lloyd's mother, Misako. When Lloyd exits the merchandise room, Master Wu introduces her to the Ninja. Upon meeting, Misako tells her son that she had her reasons for leaving, but Lloyd refuses to listen and leaves to another room to be alone. While Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals ride in the Rattlecopter, Lord Garmadon complains about being unable to find the island, and he orders Snike to turn the Rattlecopter around. Skales lies to Lord Garmadon by saying he has spotted the island, but once Lord Garmadon looks, Skales shoves him into the sea below. The Generals then declare Skales the new Snake King. Back in the Museum, Misako finds Lloyd sitting at the edge of the bottomless sinkhole exhibit, to which she states that it is where she unearthed the Giant Stone Warrior. Misako explains that she abandoned him in order to learn everything about the Green Ninja prophecy, knowing that Lloyd would be the Green Ninja, and wanting to stop him and his father from fighting. She begins telling a story of the First Spinjitzu Master, and how he created Ninjago with the Four Golden Weapons. Misako explains that in order for there to be light, there must be shadow, and in shadow, there is darkness. The darkest of shadow existed long ago, an evil spirit called the Overlord. The balance was at stake, and neither could conquer the other, so The Overlord created indestructable warriors called the Stone Army. Knowing that he would be defeated, the First Spinjitzu Master divided Ninjago in two, and since then, there had been no signs of The Overlord or his Stone Army, until Misako's recent discovery. As long as the balance remains even, The Overlord will stay trapped, and Lloyd is the only one who can stop it before Ninjago falls prey to darkness. Then, while the Museum Director showcases the new Stone Warrior Statue exhibit, some of the Great Devourer's venom drips from the ceiling and onto the statue, bringing it to life. As Misako tells them that there is hope to prevent Lord Garmadon and Lloyd's fight, the Stone Warrior rampages through the Museum and confronts the Ninja. They try to fight it off to no avail, and they are forced to flee the room and run through the Museum as they try devising a plan to defeat it. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down, Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan, and tells the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd leaves the room as the Stone Warrior breaks in. Lord Garmadon washes up on the beach of the Island of Darkness, and The Overlord discovers him. The Overlord begins talking with Lord Garmadon, and Lord Garmadon demands that he give him the power to destroy the Ninja and to make Ninjago into his own image, but The Overlord says he needs to follow him first. At the Museum, Misako decides to help Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. After she meets up with him, Lloyd manages to trick the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fake floor paneling, revealing the giant sinkhole where it was unearthed. Once the warrior falls, Misako tells Lloyd that she is proud of her son, and when Master Wu and the Ninja arrive, Wu asks her to stay with them, to which she accepts. On the Dark Island, Garmadon makes his way to the top of a mountain where a contraption with four handles rests. He activates it, causing the rest of the Dark Island to emerge from the sea. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City rooftop ***Ninjago Museum of History **The Lost City of Ouroboros **Endless Sea ***The Dark Island Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Bobblehead - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Museum Curator - Mackenzie Gray *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Onlooker - Kirby Morrow *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - John Novak *Stone Warrior - Scott McNeil *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *After waking up, Lloyd annoyedly groans, "Is it Wednesday already?" This was the day that new Ninjago episodes aired. *This is the first appearance of Misako. *In this episode and "Snakebit," the Ninja are awakened by Master Wu. Both episodes were directed by Martin Skov. Gallery MoS20Spin.png MoS20Shop.png MoS20Ouro.png MoS20Mess.png MoS20Sign.png MoS20Hail.png MoS20Beds.png MoS20Shake.png MoS20Switch.png MoS20Event.png MoS20Rise.png MoS20Hole.png MoS20Upset.png MoS20Overlord3.png MoS20UltraDragon.png MoS20Light.png MoS20Storm.png MoS20Lala.png MoS20SnikePilot.png MoS20Loser.png MoS20Overlord1.png MoS20Meeting.png MoS20Thermal.png MoS20Battle.png MoS20StoneToy.png MoS20Wounded.png MoS20Museum.png MoS20Army.png MoS20Banner.png MoS20Blackcarpet.png MoS20Broken.png MoS20StoneJay.png MoS20Split.png MoS20Skeleton.png MoS20Skulpture.png MoS20StoneSkull.png MoS20FSM1.png MoS20RockClam.png MoS20Giant.png MoS20History.png MoS20Green2.png MoS20GreatGoo.png MoS20GoldenDragon.png MoS20Misako.png MoS20Generals.png MoS20FlameStone.png MoS20DragonHead.png MoS20DarkIsland.png MoS20CreationStone.png MoS20CreateNinjago.png MoS20Copter.png th (1).jpeg pl:Armia z kamienia Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Stone Army Category:Cartoon Network